Klondike Solitaire, played with a conventional deck of cards, has long been an interesting pastime. This invention employs the use of standard-sized playing cards which are arranged and played consistent with the organizational principles of Klondike Solitaire. However, this invention replaces the 4-suit, 2-color, 52 card conventional deck, with a 52 card deck containing 50 cards marked with a letter of the alphabet and 2 "blank" cards which can stand for any letter in the alphabet. The result is a novel and interesting word-forming game that is easy to play. This game combines chance and skill.
Through the years, many inventors have devised letter card games. We make reference to the following to show how they differ from the game in this specification.
E. F. Adams U.S. Pat. No. 1,012,574 December, 1911
This game uses 53 letter cards each with a suit designation to play a casino-type game.
C. M. Nicholson U.S. Pat. No. 1,076,307 October, 1913
This is a 72 card game using letters and numbers in order to make words and sentences. The cards are dealt to 4 or more players.
S. H. Feero U.S. Pat. No. 1,332,249 March, 1920
This game has four complete alphabets with two different letters on each of 52 cards along with numbers. Any number of players receive three cards at a time with the remaining cards being put in a pile.
Florica Bagdasar U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,712 April, 1972
These letter cards are contained in a kit which becomes a teaching aid for kindergarten and 1st grade children who are learning the alphabet and the various sounds of the letters.
John and Ruth Feeley U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,197 March, 1972
This game has 104 diamond-shaped playing cards, each having a 3-letter sequence and a suit symbol in which melds are made.
Daniel Acuff U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,197 August, 1980
This game uses 68 cards with a letter and a word component and a suit designation on each card. There is also a 6-sided row designator to play a word forming game following the organization of poker.
Steven Sommer U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,656 May, 1982
This game has a 104-card deck of four complete alphabets with a suit marking and a numerical marking for a rummy-type word.
William Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,582 January, 1980
This game uses 130 cards with a letter on one side and a number on the other. This is a solitaire-type game, the object of which is to obtain 5 sets of the alphabet.